Durham, North Carolina
Durham is a city in and the county seat of Durham County, North Carolina. The population of the city is 228,330, making it North Carolina's fourth-largest city. It is the core city of the Durham-Chapel Hill area, the second core city of the Research Triangle, and is home to Duke University and North Carolina Central University. Together, the two universities make Durham one of the vertices of the Research Triangle area; central to this is the Research Triangle Park south of Durham, which encompasses an area of 11 square miles and is devoted to research facilities. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 39.54% Black or African American (90,281) 38.76% White (88,500) 14.27% Hispanic or Latino (32,582) 5.13% Asian (11,713) 2.30% Other (5,254) 15.5% (35,391) of Durham residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Durham has one of the state's highest rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 150 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 8.48 murders a year. Pokemon See the Durham County page for more info. Fun facts * Durham is also a national leader in health-related activities, which are focused on the Duke University Hospital and many private companies. Duke and its Duke University Health System, in fact, are the largest employers in the city. * Durham is also home to the North Carolina School of Science and Mathematics, Durham Technical Community College and a satellite campus of Triangle Battle Academy. * Durham has a train station served by Amtrak's Carolinian and Piedmont routes. * Funk musician Betty Davis was born in Durham. Other natives of the city include The Duffer Brothers, actress Penny Fuller, songwriter John D. Loudermilk and Clyde McPhatter, a founding members of The Drifters. * The area is served by Raleigh-Durham International Airport. National bus service is provided by Greyhound and Megabus at the Durham Transit Station in downtown Durham, which opened in 2009. GoDurham provides municipal bus service. ** GoTriangle offers scheduled, fixed-route regional and commuter bus service between Raleigh and the region's other principal cities of Durham, Cary and Chapel Hill, as well as to and from the Raleigh-Durham International Airport, Research Triangle Park and several of the region's larger suburban communities. GoTriangle also coordinates an extensive vanpool and rideshare program that serves the region's larger employers and commute destinations. ** Duke University also maintains its own transit system, Duke Transit operates more than 30 buses with routes throughout the campus and health system. Duke campus buses and vans have alternate schedules or do not operate during breaks and holidays. * In an effort to create safer roadways for vehicles, bicyclists, and pedestrians, drivers can enroll in Durham's Pace Car Program and agree to drive the speed limit, stop at all stop signs, stop at all red lights, and stop to let pedestrians cross the street. * On the Duke University campus are the neo-Gothic Duke Chapel and the Nasher Museum of Art. Other notable sites in the city include the Museum of Life and Science, Durham Performing Arts Center, Carolina Theatre, and Duke Homestead and Tobacco Factory. Bennett Place commemorates the location where Joseph E. Johnston surrendered to William T. Sherman in the Civil War. Category:North Carolina Cities